


【Shykie】秘史

by HereIsSaco



Category: Invictusgaming
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIsSaco/pseuds/HereIsSaco
Summary: 西班牙王室梗





	【Shykie】秘史

宋义进觉得昏昏沉沉，整个人像是深陷在云端，柔软光滑的绸缎包裹着他，从神经末梢传来的低温刺激着他的大脑，皮肤和外界摩擦，引出了一串战栗。

身体里有一把无名的火，无风自起，烧得他无所适从。

家教良好的小王子从未经过情事，他不是没有听说过皇室代代相传的龌龊传统，也不是没有被父王和管家提醒过——只是他没有想到这一天会来的那么突然，也没有想到会是这个人。

姜承録的嘴唇正贴着他的唇，姜承録的舌头正纠缠着他的，姜承録的阴茎已经勃起，紧贴着他的那个，透出让人心悸的生命力和男性气息。

宋义进没有想到，这个常常来皇宫拜访、带着他出宫四处游玩、和他一起接受课程和教学的弟弟，处心积虑三年居然只是为了爬上他的床。

应该感到庆幸吗？此刻伏在他身上的是姜承録，而不是某个行将就木的散发着腐臭气息的老人。

可是紧贴着他的这具身躯过于炽热过于生机勃勃，而姜承録的眼神又不必要的深情，和他脑子里那三年支离破碎的回忆搅和在一起，这一场即将发生的性爱居然不再像是一场荒唐的媾和，倒像是因情而起，一发便不可收拾。

可他浑身赤裸，双手被软绸吊着，紧紧地系在床头结实的立柱上，脑袋因为药力仍然昏沉，阴茎也因此悲哀地直立着，分泌出的前液蹭脏了姜承録的衬衣下摆，从未被人染指小洞从深处传来电击般的瘙痒，渴求着谁的进入和贯穿。

恰好是姜承録，偏偏是姜承録。

他没有问他为什么，也没问他是不是从最开始接近他就是为了今天，他怕他说是，也怕他说不是，所以他只是无力地挣扎着把那人沉默的样子尽数收入眼里。

姜承録向来同他合得来，此时自然是一言不发。他将唇舌用在了言语以外的地方，不厌其烦地吻去了宋义进的泪痕。他吻得那么用力又那么珍惜，含住了对方的喉结又用虎牙细细地研磨，惹出一阵短促不安的呻吟。双手游走在光裸的后背，又在尾椎附近难耐地打转，好像宋义进是他得来不易稍纵即逝的猎物。

终于他靠近了那被情欲折磨的两点殷红，试探性地用指尖将右侧的凸起按进了皮肉里，引得宋义进弓起了身子躲开他的进犯。只可惜姜承録打定了主意不会到此为止，得寸进尺地对着那一小点又掐又拧，疼痛很快就变了味，而当温热的口腔包裹住左侧的时候，情潮像海浪一样淹没了宋义进所有的理智。

"操我吧，姜承録。"他说出了苏醒以来的第一句话，"打开我的身体——让它永远地记住你。"

姜承録还是没有说话，但他修长漂亮的手指灵巧地顺着宋义进的脊椎往下滑，从臀缝里找到了那个隐秘的入口，毫不滞涩地挤了进去。一根，两根，三根，等待了太久的甬道积极地欢饮着异物的入侵，放荡饥渴的内壁任由着手指弯曲行动，勾勒出每一个指节。

那双手悦动在黑白色的琴键上时那么美，而此刻它所带来的快感却超过了之前的一切。

姜承録细心地探索着对方体内的每一寸，当他触及到肠肉上某一个小巧的凸起时没有过多由于便向那一点发起了猛攻。宋义进没能做出有效的抵抗，前列腺高潮对于他来说过于刺激，可怜的阴茎一股一股地吐出了王子殿下的初精，缓慢而刺激的过程带来极强的羞耻感，只是他早已红透了脸，也看不出更多的变化。

姜承録没有给他休息的时间，强横地分开了宋义进的双腿，性器长驱直入，在湿润高热的肠道里肆意驰骋。被他压在身下的人早在说出那句话时便放弃了负隅顽抗，而刚刚的高潮好像又毁掉了他最后的心理防线，在猛烈的抽插下发出不合皇室礼仪的叫床声，那声音像是邀请又像是放弃，一声声挠在姜承録的心里，又痒又疼。

宋义进的眼泪像最锋利的刀尖一般刺在他的心上，几乎要夺取他的生命; 可他又舍不得在这一刻死去，他想要他，全凭自己的意志。

他放任自己溺死在情欲里，把对方的双腿架在自己肩上，扣紧了对方的腰开始猛冲; 他不厌其烦地吻他，又因为那双紧闭的眸子而恼火，他想让宋义进看着这一切，看到他是怎么样贯穿他的，看到他的阴茎进入他体内，过重的力道将嫩白的臀瓣磨蹭得殷红，看到他自己艳红色的肠肉是如何因为深深的抽插外翻，如同最淫荡最低贱的男妓——他最想让他看清楚的，是谁在操他。

他们如同爱人般接吻，又如同情人般做爱。结束的时候姜承録毫不犹豫地射在了里面，而宋义进到达了那晚的第三次高潮，过多的精液溢了出来，整间屋子都是麝香的味道。

"你是第一个。"宋义进的嗓音沙哑眼角泛红，边喘气边盯着姜承録的脸。

"只会有一个。"

是承诺，也是威胁。


End file.
